


Lavatory Love Machine: slash edition

by tanhie



Category: Edguy (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanhie/pseuds/tanhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоби боится долгих перелётов, и Феликсу приходится его успокаивать. Точнее, Тоби сам успешно успокаивается об Феликса, и последнему приходится смириться :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavatory Love Machine: slash edition

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо товарищу Маршалу за вдохновение :3
> 
> И TrollGirl за строчки:  
> а феликс мать вашу драм банни  
> а нифига не зайчик мой
> 
> Ничего общего с реальностью, только больная фантазия автора. И "художественное переосмысление", как же без этого =)
> 
> Автор упоролся по этой похабной песенке после вот этого концертника: https://youtu.be/KkZfLOlMok0  
> Хотя официальный клип тоже хорош: https://youtu.be/-y3CMlvrkN0

– До сих пор мы неплохо обходились автобусами. Мягкими, бесшумными, благоухающими и совершенно не душными автобусами.  
– Это другой континент, придурок.  
Тоби как-то нервно хихикнул, облизнул губы и дёрнул плечами:  
– Да-да, двенадцать часов лёту, помню. Феликс, я свихнусь.  
– Ты и так чокнутый, дальше некуда. Идём уже, наш рейс объявили.

*

– Эгги, ты не видел, куда делся наш супер-звездец?  
– М-м? Вроде отлить пошёл… отвянь, я сплю.

*

Дирк, через которого пришлось перелезать, неохотно открыл один глаз.  
– Все нормальные люди спят, Феликс, весь салон спит и, готов поклясться, весь экипаж тоже спит. Прекрати пинать мои ноги.  
– Да, да, сейчас, ещё разочек напоследок. Нечего торчать на половину прохода.

*

– Тоби, я знаю, что ты там. Или там не ты? Тоби?  
– Не я.  
– Во что ты мутировал за полчаса? Эй, серьёзно, всё нормально?  
– Да, мамочка.  
– Нет, Тоби, нет, ответ неправильный! Запираться в сортире самолёта - это НЕ нормально!  
– Мне нравится. Зайди, сам проверь.  
– Лучше прекращай дурить и выходи.

*

В кабинке ужасно тесно, и хорошо ещё, что почти не воняет. Стоять приходится вплотную друг к другу. Зато и переговариваться можно шёпотом, не слышным по ту сторону двери.  
– Твоё счастье, что сюда никто не смотрел… какого хрена я согласился?!  
Тоби выразительно таращится снизу вверх. С его волос капает. На полу, кстати, тоже приличная лужа.  
– Ещё семь часов и двадцать шесть минут. Можно, я сойду? С меня хватит.  
– Ты тут что, мылся?  
– Я успокаивался.  
– Другого способа не придумал?!  
– Придумал. Я хотел трахнуть какую-нибудь стюардессу, но ни одна не согласилась. Пришлось спасаться ледяным душем. Я замёрз, между прочим.  
– Ну теперь-то всё, успокоился? Давай уже…  
– Теперь у меня нет стюардессы, но есть ты.

*

Это раньше хотелось смеяться, а сейчас глаза у Тоби действительно совершенно сумасшедшие. И это уже не смешно, это жутковато.  
– Прекрати это.  
– Что “это”? Трогать тебя за член?  
– Прекрати, идиот озабоченный!  
– О ужас, я потрогал за член своего друга Феликса. И что ты сделаешь, закричишь? Т-тогда нас точно высадят з-за плохое поведение…  
Феликс сжимает его запястье почти до хруста, отводит в сторону.  
Тоби зажмуривается, дышит мелко-мелко, с присвистами и всхлипываниями.  
– Ты что… не придуриваешься?  
– Дошло, а?

*

Нет ничего особенного в том, чтобы обнять друга, которому плохо.  
Только мокро очень.  
– Может, всё-таки попробуешь поспать? Я даже могу подвинуть Йенса и всю дорогу держать тебя за ручку.  
– За хер меня п-подержи, ут-тешитель хренов. 

*

– Феликс, а я ведь с-серьёзно.  
– Иди ты.  
– Знаешь, как качественно после хорошего т-траха вырубает?  
– Подрочи. Я пошёл.  
– Н-не могу, я себя сейчас с-совершенно не возбуждаю, у м-меня на мокрых мужиков не стоит.  
– А я тут, типа, сухой и не мужик?!  
– А т-ты мой плюшевый зайчик!  
– Прекрати тыкать меня под рёбра, я же правда заору!

*

– А прикинь, если бы у меня стояло на м-мокрых мужиков? Это ж каждый к-концерт…

*

– Удивляюсь, как нас ещё не хватились и не начали отсюда выковыривать.  
– Удивляюсь, к-как ты сам ещё меня за шкирку не вытащил.  
– А можно? Да не шарахайся ты, точно услышат! Ладно, ладно, я пошутил. Успокойся.  
– Успокой меня. А? Феликс?

*

– Феликс? П-пожалуйста?

*

В какой-то момент желание спорить пропадает.  
– Ох-х, да…  
В конце концов, мальчики иногда делают это друг для друга. И что с того, что этим мальчикам уже давно не по четырнадцать.  
Два члена, две ладони, десять пальцев – и всё это суетливо движется, скользит, поглаживает, толкается, трётся.  
Тоби глухо сопит, пряча лицо на груди Феликса. От его горячего дыхания мурашки по спине.  
Феликс упирается рукой в стенку и надеется не упасть, а то грохоту будет…  
– Не щипай меня за задницу!  
– П-прости, увлёкся… А эти с-сучки в униформе хороши, а?  
Да, хороши. Думать о сучках в униформе – хо-ро-шо. 

*

– Доволен?  
– Даже не представляешь – насколько. Спать, срочно спать, все разговоры потом…  
В кабинке нет мыла, и кажется, что руки пахнут, как ни отмывай. Остаётся надеяться, что никто не заметит. 

*

– Вы где так долго пропадали? Трахались что ли?  
– Всё куда прозаичнее: мне не дали прекрасные леди в униформе, и я плакался в жилетку моему другу Феликсу.  
– Но у Феликса нет жилетки.  
– Тоби, герр Шерлок нас спалил, мы больше не можем это скрывать.  
– То есть это значит, что, как честный человек, я должен на тебе жениться?

*

– Да заткнитесь вы там!  
– Хватит ржать, уроды!

*

Он всё-таки поменялся местами с Йенсом.  
– Эй, а нам ведь ещё обратно лететь.  
– Может, на другом рейсе прекрасные дамы будут посговорчивее.  
– А если нет – ты будешь держать меня за ручку всю дорогу?  
– Обязательно.  
– Чертовски мило. Это непременно нужно воспеть.  
– Только посмей!  
– Ну, необходимо художественно переосмыслить, конечно же…  
– Напомни-ка, кто сказал “все разговоры потом”?  
– Да-да, мамочка, уже сплю.  
Феликс усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза. Хороший трах или сублимация, а в сон действительно начало клонить с удвоенной силой.  
Он задремал, крепко сжав пальцы Тоби в своей руке.


End file.
